percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time: Chapter 20
Tsumi's POV After Nolan prayed to his dad and the tree with the sign to camp showed up I looked at him and shook my head tiredly. "Swift your dad has one weird sense of humor. ONWARD FRIENDS TO HOME!" I had no idea why I said that as he took our 11th step and appeared on Half Blood Hill. I saw the Pine tree that served as the indicator of our borders and Peleus snoring quite happily under the tree as we heard the howls once more; I looked back and groaned. "Bloody Jigoku Bray and that other wolf got through your dad's portal.." I said tiredly once more and raised about as much earth as I could to block the wolves as much as I could. Once we were over the hill Peleus roared and started eating some of the wolves as we stopped in the Pavilion where everyone was eating lunch. I tried to stand up but nearly fell over from the exhaustion I had from overexerting my powers. "Everyone the quest was a success but Prometheus was behind it and now he is coming here to destroy the camp with a Kronos clone and an army of demi-Titans!" Everyone stared and some of the Aphrodite kids started screaming while the other campers got their gear ready for war. I had to be taken to the infirmary to get some rest, but after a good hour I felt renewed and grabbed my armor which was adorned with images of people dying and skeletons. As Nolan, Jordan, and Courtney were standing there adorned in their armor as well waving, Nolan looked at me and nodded. "Prometheus is just beyond the border and Kari and James are nowhere to be seen," he said. I nodded and ran out seeing James and Kari talking as I heard the monsters roar and attempt to get through the barrier. "Guys get into formation and go with your cabins, they'll need help." As I looked at the advancing forces, I noticed Thymos was nowhere to be seen as I growled. "Come on out Thymos. I know your out there. I can feel you." I heard a roar and saw Oceanus leading a mini army of what looked like Telkhines and I gulped. "Jordan, Courtney! Left flank! Oceanus is getting past my walls!" Jordan and Courtney ran off and used their hydrokinesis powers to try and stop the Telkhines as Oceanus laughed and cracked his eels like whips hitting Courtney and shocking her into submission. I heard Jordan scream, "Courtney!!!! Nolan looked at me and nodded. "Leave her she'll be okay. They can't be electrocuted to death that much. Come on Arachne's almost past the border and the Athena kids are retreating and heading for Hyperion to get away from the spiders. "Nolan James, go head off Arachne. I'll handle Bray and that Loup Garou." They nodded and James and Nolan started shooting arrows and bashing spiders as Bray tackled me and slaivated on me. "Hello boy. Don't have any silver to harm me this time." "Urgh Bray have you ever heard of a bloody breath mint?" i said slamming the knives i grabbed that were made of silver into Bray's eyes as the beast howled and ran off slamming into a tree as some of the Hephaestus campers joined the fight against the wolves and started smashing the wolve's heads in with silver weapons. "Good," I turned to the cabin counselor. "I can trust you guys will handle the wolves?" The counselor nodded as I looked around and saw the Demeter and Some of the Apollo kids were trying to stop the Empousai that Hyperion was controlling. "Go forward you she demons! Exact the revenge those pitiful nature spirits did to me! While i handle the filthy demigods!" screamed Hyperion as he increased his light using it to have the Demi-titans fight the demigods. "Don't you see the futility of it all Tsumi?" said a voice behind me as I whirled around with Ghost Rider in my hand. 'Thymos!!!!" "Yes. It is I, Thymos Lord of Time. Destroyer of the gods and you espically Tsumi." Said Thymoas laughing maniacally his red hair waving everywhere. "THYMOS!!!" I screamed shadow travelling toward Thymos encasing myself with the shadows slamming into Thymos knocking him by surprise and slammed my fist into his face as Thymos slowed my fist down for the second thrust and kicked me off, I growled as swung Ghost hitting the blade of the scythe and roared as the shadows enveloped Thymos. Using my control over the shadows i slammed the shadow ball against trees breaking the trees as i screamed "I'm sorry! I'm sorry dryads!" I knew the dryads that survived would hate me but if it saved the camp and where they lived everything would be okay. (Will continue later Computer is being a brat) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page